


Don't Tell Bruce

by Diviana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Dick drags Jason out one morning for a little surprise.





	Don't Tell Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayctivist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jayctivist).



> Migrated this [fic](https://thewickling.tumblr.com/post/138593381921/dont-tell-bruce) from my Tumblr. 
> 
> It was a birthday present with the following prompt.  
> 

Jason turned on his side, burying himself into the soft, goose feather duvet. His internal clock went off, urging him awake. Jason shut his eyes more tightly, attempting to ignoring his circadian rhythm. The Sandman nudged Jason into reality. He groaned softly before flipping over. Rubbing his eyes, Jason sat up.

A shadow shifted just outside of his periphery. A bolt of electricity woke him up as he processed the human-like figure. Clenching his hands into fists, Jason squared his shoulders. He growled,  _Whoever they were, they weren't taking him down without a fight._

"AH!" Jason managed to shout before a hand cupped his mouth. His hand blocked and consumed by theirs.

In the dim light, Jason made out the distinct features of Dick Grayson, his . . . Jason swallowed. It was strange to call him a brother. He only met the guy a year ago. Jason only ever saw Dick around the Manor once every blue moon or when there was a crisis in Gotham too bit for Bruce and Jason to handle on their own. For the most part, Dick spent his time with his own team, the Teen Titans. Jason could count on one hand the number of times they'd had a conversation that were neither about their nightly activities or a Wayne event which made it even stranger that Dick wasn't in his Nightwing costume. The older man pressed a single finger against his lips, hushing Jason.

His sky-blue eyes had a conspiratorial glint to them. Dick whispered, "Quiet don't let Bruce hear you."

He released his hand and plopped himself on the edge of Jason's bed. Peering around, Dick leaned in towards him. In a playful tone, he said, "Get dressed. We need to get outta here without Alfred noticing."

Jason's eyes widened. The only thing more difficult than surprising Bruce was leaving the house without Alfred noticing. That seemed to be Alfred's superpower along with always knowing when someone was in need of food. Suspicious, Jason hissed, "Why?"

"Surprise, little wing," Dick chuckled, "come on."

His hand cupped Jason's head, rubbing it fondly. His head fit neatly in Dick's palm. A small sprout of envy bloomed in Jason's belly. He might be twelve years old, but he wasn't a child. He'd lived on the streets of Gotham and they needed to stop treating him like a little brat.

Pushing Dick's wrist away, Jason shoved off the bed. Carefully walking on the tips of feet, he edged toward his dresser. he quickly glanced at Dick. Based on his blue hoodie and tight-fitting jeans, they would be heading somewhere chilly. Jason dressed similarly in a red jacket and looser fitting jeans.

A small part of Jason asked,  _Does Dick always wear things a size too small?_

Jason barely tolerated the skin-hugging Robin uniform as long as it meant he could fight crime. Dick wore form-fitting clothes seemingly all the time as if he didn't need blood to circulate through his body. Jason concluded,  _Maybe he's a pervert or a show-off._

Jason turned around, crossing his arms. He inquired, "Where are we going?"

"All in due time, Jaybird," Dick commented.

The nineteen-year-old stood up, gesturing for Jason to follow him. They edged toward Jason's window. Dick tugged it open and then ducked out. Following suit, Jason placed extra focus on not losing his balance on the slanted tiles. Looking up, he saw a hoverbike floating a few inches away from him.

Dick jumped, flipping onto the bike with ease. Suddenly he recalled Alfred's complaint,  _He use to hang from the chandeliers, rafters, windows, everything really._

 _He doesn't expect me to jump, does he?_  Jason mentally scoffed.

Dick pulled the vehicle next to Jason, tugging him on. After checking that Jason held onto his waist tightly, Dick took off. Turning the bike toward the sky, they rose high above the rooftops. The clouds sat under his feet. The world spread out under him as he glided through the air.

 _Was this what he wanted to show me,_  Jason questioned,  _because this totally worth sneaking out for._

The way Dick banked and turned feel like a roller-coaster, only this one had ten times a better view. Jason's heart raced as they skirted through the clouds. Dipping down, Jason's feet grazed the tops of skyscrapers. Dick shifted, turning the bike sideways. Jason reached out with one hand to touch the clouds. The wetness chilled his fingers. Jason laughed,  _I wonder if he'll let me drive?_

Thirty minutes later, Dick landed on the outskirts of Gotham City. Twisting, he pointed at the ground. Jason hopped off. The field stretched out several miles on each side. Glancing back, he half-expected Dick to be gone like this was one of Bruce's training exercises, but Dick stood behind him, twice his size.

"Why'd we have to sneak out?" Jason asked, tilting his head.

A ride on a hover-bike didn't seem to be something Bruce would disprove of, except for the fact that they didn't wear helmets. Dick scanned the horizon and then chuckled. He commented, "Bruce wouldn't approve, but I thought you should have a little fun."

"Fun doing what?"

"Testing out the new Titan-grade nano-bombs," Dick stage-whispered.

Jason turned, observing the near vacant landscape. The field had nothing more interesting than a few patches of grass in it. He peeked up at analyzing Dick's face. A childish grin embellished his face. Jason bit, "Test it out on what?"

Digging through his pockets, Dick pulled out a small black, remote control. He pressed the red button and the horizon simmered. The cloaking device that hid a large metallic box turned off. Dick beamed, "EVERYTHING."

Opening the box, there were odd items the logical crash taste dummies and thick-skinned fruits to the ridiculous rubber chickens and bits of scrap metal. He thought he even saw a bust in the shape of Bruce's head in the mix. Jason raised his eyebrows and looked at Dick.

"We need to test for potential reactions with everything," Dick shrugged and added, "And it's fun to blow things up. I wanna start with the fish tank of water. What about you?"

Peering at the items, Jason shouted, "The watermelon!"

Dick's hand, stalled Jason. Inhaling, Jason bit his cheek. Dick placed a pair of plastic goggles and mufflers in his hands. Dick sighed, "Safety first. I need to return you in one piece or Bruce will kill me."

The items pinched his skin but once they were on Dick beamed. Dragging the fish tank out, they placed into a square in the dirt. Dick tossed the small circular object into the tank before they ran off to a safe distance, a different line drawn in the dirt. The water shot into the air, forming a wide arc. It splattered on the ground. The shards of plastic flew in every direction. Dick tugged off his ear-mufflers and Jason followed likewise.

Dick whistled, "Remind me never to leave one those in my pocket. Want to set the next one off?"

"Yes!"

"Figure out how far you need to toss it. Hit the red button and let it go," Dick directed.

Next was the watermelon. Jason's heart sped up.  _What if I missed?_

Pulling back his hand, he flicked it like a skipping stone. He internally fist pumped when it landed dead center on the green shell. The watermelon cracked, exploding into red mush on the ground. Jason exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Turning on his heels, he ran toward the box to see what else was in there. Smiling, Jason dragged a stuffed moose head into the middle of the field. Dick watched Jason, laughing. His face glowed. Tapping on the earmuffs, Dick tugged his off. He mouthed,  _Pull them off._

"Yes?" Jason answered. His stomach tightening.  _What if Dick just made him watch now?_

"Remember, don't tell Bruce I let you do this," Dick ordered, "if he asks, you went for a run. Got it?"

Jason nodded, a grin lining his lips. Shoving the muffs back over his ears, he glanced at Dick who shot him a thumbs up.

 _Today was going to very fun,_  Jason thought as he tossed another bomb.


End file.
